


Marcus Holloway Surveillance Report | watch_dogs 2

by shandonbeveridge



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandonbeveridge/pseuds/shandonbeveridge
Summary: What I imagine a FBI agent would write if they followed around Marcus for a day, basically surmising how most people play this game. Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Marcus Holloway Surveillance Report | watch_dogs 2

Federal Bureau of Investigation  
450 Golden Gate Ave Ste 36015, San Francisco 94102

SURVEILLANCE REPORT  
WATCH_DOGS.2   
CTOS ENABLED  
SUBJECT: MARCUS HOLLOWAY  
LOCATION: MISSION DOLORES PARK, SAN FRANCISCO  
DATE: 27/09/2016  
TIME: 14:07  
OBJECTIVE: SURVEILLANCE OF SUBJECT

14:07 – Surveillance begins. Agents Fuentes and Elders arrive at location in unmarked Landrock surveillance van approximately 70ft away from ‘Gary’s Games & Glory’, underneath which the Agency suspects is a DedSec HQ.  
14:23 – Subject arrives at location in a vehicle. The vehicle in question is a solid black Asteria Prime, which subject parks outside of the aforementioned shop. Execution of parking is subpar.   
14:24 – Subject exits vehicle. Subject is wearing the following items of clothing: black hoodie, black jeans, red sneakers, pink bandana around head, blue mask, pink tinted glasses and leather bag. Subject runs inside of shop, does not engage with anyone, and heads towards back of shop. Subject is no longer visible after this point.   
14:29 – Subject reappears, exits shop. Subject is now wearing a white shirt, patterned blue trousers, brown loafers, brown bag, dark sunglasses and white mask. Subject uses cell phone to call another vehicle, a white Baumsteiger. Once it arrives Subject sprints to vehicle and leaves at high speed. Agents decide to follow from a safe distance.   
14:30 – Subject and Agents both leave previous location, travelling towards the Tenderloin district.  
14:31 – Large gas explosion is reported outside previous location. Accident appears unrelated to Subject.  
14:32 – Subject is observed driving recklessly at extremely high speed, committing multiple offences and injuring several civilians. Subject is difficult to tail as he does not follow traffic laws or even roads at times. However, Agents are able to follow due to the trail of destruction he leaves in his wake.   
14:40 – Subject arrives at location, a pawn shop in the Tenderloin. He exits vehicle without stopping, resulting in him being flung out of the car and sustaining mild injuries. The vehicle remains in motion and crashes into another vehicle. Subject gets up and sprints into the shop. He engages in conversation with shop owner, before selling various (presumably stolen) merchandise, and buying ammunition. Subject then stands in shop staring at cell phone for a few moments before leaving. Other customers suddenly become irate. No connection is suspected between these two incidents.  
14:43 – As Subject’s previous vehicle was destroyed due to his recklessness, Subject acquires another car, this time a red Fiammetta. Again, leaves the location at high speed. This time, Subject appears to be headed toward Oakland.  
14:48 – Subject arrives in Oakland. Subject would have arrived sooner if not for him crashing his car multiple times and at one point jumping into the bay for no apparent reason. Subject also at one point shot out all the tires on a civilian car, then attempted to steal it, before being dragged out and beaten by the owner. Subject then shot the civilian in the head multiple times before dancing over their dead body.  
14:51 – Subject has moved to a small alley towards the north Oakland and appears to be talking to a robot of some kind, similar in appearance to the ones produced by Tidis.   
14:52 – Subject has stolen a motorcycle and has ridden it southwards, pulling up outside a known gang hideout. He appears to be surveying the area with a remote controlled drone.   
14:53 – Subject seems to be attempting to free a DedSec prisoner from the Tezcas. May attempt a distraction.  
14:54 – SURVEILLANCE INTERRUPTED  
INCOMING CALL FROM HQ  
DISPATCH TO SQUAD, CTOS HAS IDENTIFIED A MURDER SUSPECT NEAR YOUR LOCATION. MOVE TO ARREST. OVER.

Post Objective Notes: Surveillance interrupted due to CTOS call confirming a murder suspect in the area. Whilst attempting to arrest, Agent Elders was confirmed killed by a member of the Tezcas. Suspect was detained by Agent Fuentes, although has now been released over a lack of evidence. May have been a hoax.


End file.
